Breaking Wind
Breaking Wind is an episode of Happy Tree Friends, the twentieth of Internet season 3, and the seventy-fourth overall. HTF's Episode Description There’s a bad wind blowing into town and it’s up to Splendid to rise to the occasion! Plot Splendid is seen tearing up from reading a book that bears a strong resemblance to the novel Twilight. Suddenly, his TV turns itself on. The TV shows Lumpy, as a newscaster, reporting a tornado in a field. Upset that he has to stop reading, Splendid puts his book down and goes to stop the tornado. Unfortunately, Splendid couldn't help himself and decides to bring the book with him to read later. At the field, Lumpy continues the forecast while Cuddles, Giggles and Flaky watch on from a nearby farmhouse. Suddenly, Lumpy's cameraman; The Mole, Cuddles, and Giggles get sucked in the tornado, and since Flaky is standing behind a fence, she doesn't get sucked in. Then Lumpy gets sucked in, but he suddenly stops. We see that Splendid had saved him in time. At that moment, Splendid's book gets sucked in. In a hurry, Splendid ties Lumpy's microphone cord around Lumpy to ensure that he doesn't get sucked in further, and dashes into the tornado. Unbeknownst to Splendid, the microphone cord wraps itself around one of his legs. When Splendid struggles to pull up, he accidentally squeezes the cord around Lumpy too much, resulting in his body getting completely crushed. Realizing this, Splendid uses his laser vision to cut the cord, and proceeds. As the book flies around the tornado, the book begins to lose its pages. One of the pages flies onto Splendid's face, rendering his vision. He suddenly flies into Cuddles, splitting him in half. Splendid removes the page from his face, and he begins to read it. Splendid then begins to grab and read the pages that fly next to him. Realizing that he's almost done with the story, Splendid sees that the last page is in heart of the tornado. Thinking for a second, Splendid decides to suck up the tornado. As a result, the tornado begins to shrink in size. This causes Giggles to stop flying around and begins falling down. Giggles calls herself lucky because she landed on some mattresses and pillows. Unfortunately, this causes her to bounce right onto a box of pitchforks. To make matters worse, farming equipment and other sharp objects bounce off the mattresses and impale Giggles, and to top it off, she gets decapitated by a shovel. Splendid lands on the ground, and swallows the huge gust of air. Splendid then sees the the last page of the book falling towards him. Splendid then begins to read the last page, but before he can do so, his stomach rumbles. As a result, Splendid lets out a huge fart. The gas is so toxic, when it hits Flaky, she is reduced to bone, and Splendid releases so much gas, that it contaminates the whole planet. Toothy runs out of his house, yelling and gagging in terror. But not for long, as a knocked out Handy crashes his truck onto him. Disco Bear then walks onto the screen, having a nosebleed, and gagging from the bad air. As a result, he falls to the floor, dead. Petunia, coughing from the bad air, decides to light a match, in hopes to brighten the environment around her. Unfortunately, the gas reacts to the heat, and the whole world is set on fire. Once we zoom in on the planet, everything is all burnt and destroyed. Splendid emerges from some rubble, with minor burns around him. Realizing he now holds the last page of his story, he excitedly reads the last page, then throws it away with an unsatisfied look. Moral "It's an ill wind that blows no good." Deaths #Lumpy is crushed by his microphone cord tied around him when Splendid flies. #The Mole is either killed by the tornado, intoxicated by Splendid's gas, or burnt to death. #Cuddles breaks in half when Splendid flies through him. #Giggles is impaled on a set of pitchforks and assorted farming equipment fall on her. She is then decapitated by a shovel. #Flaky's flesh is burnt to the bone by Splendid's flatulence. #Toothy is hit by Handy's truck that loses control. #Handy and Disco Bear are intoxicated by the gas. #Every possible kind of living thing was killed because of the fart made by Splendid or when Petunia lit the world on fire with a match. (Debatable and deaths not seen, as most of the possible deaths were off-screen, and a few characters could have taken shelter, and many of them are currently unconfirmed.) Injuries #Giggles lands in a box full of pitchforks. #Petunia coughs when she breathes in Splendid's gas. #Splendid is slightly burned by the fire. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 1''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''9 *Total Rate: 10% Destruction #The tornado picks up and drops miscellaneous objects. #The microphone cord is cut by Splendid's heat vision. #The book continually loses its pages. #Handy's truck crashes into Toothy's house. #The earth is set of fire. #Splendid's mask is slightly burnt after the fire dies down. Goofs #The creators put Toothy as a featuring character even though he only appears in one shot. Lumpy on the other hand, had more screen time and should have had a featuring role. #When Splendid is reading the book, part of his patagium passes through his arm. #When Splendid leaves and returns to pick up his book, his right patagium is missing. #It's unknown how Splendid's television turned itself on. #Lumpy's antlers switch places once. #When Splendid flies off after tying the microphone cord around Lumpy, Flaky is missing from the fence. #When Splendid recovers the pages of his book from the tornado, the second one he grabs, he reads correctly (left to right, and because of the way his eyes move). But the other three pages he collects, he reads them the opposite way (right to left). #Most real books are printed with information on both sides of the pages, yet Splendid's book only had print on one side of the pages. #It's unknown where the mattresses came from. #'Broken law of physics': When the debris from the tornado falls after the tornado shrinks, the debris falls faster than Giggles, when she should have fell at the same time as the debris. #When Toothy is killed, his eyeball has a circular pupil. #Lori Gee, Warren Graff, and Peter Hermann aren't credited for voicing their respective characters, Giggles and Petunia, Toothy, and Disco Bear. Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 3 Category:Sole Cause Category:Episodes Starring Splendid Category:Truffles Bombed Category:2012 Episodes Category:Sole Survivor Category:Large-Cast Episodes Category:Disaster Episodes